last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunker Alfa
Information Bunker Alfa is one of the Army bunkers on the world map. It consists of separate main level and a sublevel portions. Any resources or Items on the main level of the map do not respawn once taken. The sublevels can be accessed via a code. Main Level The outside area of the main level consists of some Pine Trees and a lootable corpse containing CAC Card A. The CAC card is required for first time access to the inner bunker area which remains unlocked thereafter. Inside there are no zombies, but several lockers containing useful Items. These items on the main level do not reset. While this prevents returning for new loot, it allows the area to function as a separate storage location from the player's Home. Sublevels The sublevels portion functions differently from the Main Level. A unique code, which changes every day, is required for access. Once the terminal is accessed, an entrance appears and a unique instance of the sublevels is created which lasts for 72 hours before reset. During this period, all progress is saved including enemies killed, items looted, and the corpse of the last player death. Upon reset, the sublevels can be revisited with a new code. All enemies will have respawned and items will be reset. Beginning with version 1.5.6, the primary method of obtaining valuable Items is via a Coupon exchange system. Code "They breached defenses... last hope... Bunker Alfa... Pass..." Previously, a code was required to be entered on a computer terminal in the Main Level of Bunker Alfa to access the sublevels. Now, simply accessing the terminal reveals the entrance without the need to manually enter the code. However, the code mechanic can still be found in the game and can be obtained by the following methods: *CB Radio - An exclamation point icon will appear over the CB Radio at your Home to notify you that the code has reset. *Dead Soldier - This corpse can be found in resource zones and appears as a red "X" on the Minimap in those zones. Upon looting this corpse, a dialogue box will appear with the code. Items cannot be looted from this corpse. Features There are several features unique to the sublevel portion such as modified zombies, Turrets, the Coupon exchange system, and special objects/rooms. *'Creatures:' Unlike their counterparts outside of the bunker, some of the zombies in the sublevels have unique traits. Most notably, they do not use special attacks and they have altered (usually reduced) sight ranges, including attacking the player in groups if one is alerted. **Roamer **Fast Biter **Toxic Spitter (100 HP) **Floater Bloater **Toxic Abomination **Frenzied Giant (2 types) *'Electrified Fence:' Does damage to player at a very high rate when in contact. *'Elevator:' Provides movement to other floors. Each floor loads as a separate zone. *'Gas Chamber:' A room that is entirely filled with poisonous gas. The gas does damage to the player at a very high rate, unless they are equipped with a Gas mask. *'Gas Leaking from Pipes:' Some areas contain gas bursting from pipes. This gas does damage to the player at a very high rate. Depending on the location, some pipes can be shut off from a source valve, or the gas may only leak at periodic intervals and can be passed if timed properly. Additionally, the Gas mask can be equipped to protect the player from damage in the same way as in the Gas Chamber. *'Generator:' (Nonfunctional in current version) Previously, generators were required to provide power for access to additional floors. Activating the generator required repair through the use of certain Items. *'Gore:' Gore is usually indicated by a red colored area on the Minimap. The effect on the player is to reduce their movement speed while in these areas by approximately half. Additionally, in halls with arms protruding from walls, contact with the arms will cause damage to the player. *'Laser Tripwire Alarm:' Crossing these lasers sounds an alarm that alerts a group of nearby enemies to the player's presence. *'Terminals:' Accessing computer terminals performs various actions such as remotely opening doors or turning off laser tripwire alarms. *'Turret:' An automated turret that attacks the player once in range. It has 250 HP, a 360 degree attack radius, and range approximately equivalent to the Glock 17. Turrets have an armor rating that reduces incoming damage and do not attack zombies. Floor 1 - Lobby The most notable feature of this floor is the Coupon exchange terminals. Coupons can primarily be found on the corpses of defeated Creatures and from boxes/lockers in the bunker. Additionally, coupons have a low chance of being found in red zones outside of the bunker. *'Rationing Terminal:' 20 tickets are required for each Ration Box. Each Ration Box has the chance to contain food, weapons, parts, medicine, resources, or simple protective clothing but may contain none of them. *'Survival Kit Terminal:' 25 tickets are required for each survival kit. Each survival kit has the chance to contain guns, vehicle parts, medicines, refined resources, military clothing, or gasoline but may contain none of them. *'Combat Gear Terminal:' 30 tickets are required for each Combat Gear Box. Each Combat Gear Box has the chance to contain modified weapons, heavy firearms, vehicle parts, hi-grade military gear, coloring patterns, rare resources, or gasoline but may contain none of them. Floor 2 Notable features in Floor 2 include gas leaking from pipes some of which can be shut off by a valve, gore areas, a laser tripwire alarm, a terminal controlled door, and a turret. Floor 3 Notable features in Floor 3 include an electrified fence, a gas chamber, gas leaking from pipes, a generator, a gore area, terminal controlled doors and laser tripwire alarm, and a turret. Additionally, the Acid Bath blueprint is learned from a drafting table in one of the final rooms. Maps Bunker Alfa Map (2nd floor) 1.5.9 Bunker Alfa Map (3rd floor) 1.5.9 Walkthroughs For any questions/comments regarding these guides, please contact the content creators directly. ◾Savator24's Bunker Alfa Guide Video Walkthroughs Bunker Alfa 1st floor Completion Video (1.5.5) Bunker Alfa 2nd floor Completion Video (1.5.5) Trivia *The sublevels were introduced in version 1.5. *In previous versions, some Items were required to repair various terminals and generators to progress through the sublevels. Category:Location